


Do You Live To Arouse Me...?

by moonsdeity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsdeity/pseuds/moonsdeity
Summary: Based after Kingdom Hearts III, Lea and Isa are slowly but surely working on healing their relationship where they can. Tension can rise, but they have learned to resolve it together. Isa often followed Lea's lead. The lead often leads to sex -- but those are emotions and routines they both knew well.Tumblr roleplay prompt: ❛ Do you live to arouse me? ❜





	Do You Live To Arouse Me...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axorcism (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=axorcism+%28Tumblr%29).



How much hope could he really give, in this situation? There were no routines for them to fall in, and nothing of their old lives really tangible. Now was a time to create new memories. Isa felt a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders when Lea came to him. It almost felt like a trap. Not because of Lea, not really. Isa could not help but feel uneasy. He did not know how to trust himself anymore, and the distrust between their Nobodies made him believe Lea would never forgive him so easily.

And how many times would he keep cycling around these thoughts? Even after Lea reassured him time and again, he knew eventually the uncertainty would grow old. It was not in Isa’s old behaviour set, and he would be used to Saix’s determination and harsh delivery. Isa was not entirely like that when he was a teen (which he only vaguely remembered) but it would make its way back to him. Right now it was just the two of them and he had no reason to put on any form of act.

Lea had already earned forgiveness in many capacities, which was one of the reasons Isa had his reservations. Isa did not yet think he could do what he needed to in order to repair what they once had. If they ran away from each other - which Isa had thought of doing when he first opened his eyes in one of the beds of Radiant Garden’s old castle - everything would be different. Isa had no idea where he might go… But he kept this thought to himself.

If Lea had not been there, the feelings that erupted from Isa’s being would have made the former Diviner open a portal and leave. To where, he did not know. But that did not matter now.

He hoped some day soon he would not feel guilt as Lea open the door to him, and he would be able to match the redhead’s smile with his own. This was becoming a new habit of theirs, for Lea to give his fox-like grin and lock the door behind Isa upon him entering. It made his heart race, and Isa was able to call on the first time that he was affected by Lea’s presence. It was almost funny that having his heart back could make him get so caught up in himself, freezing like a deer in headlights.

Given that Lea had more time to get used to a heart again, getting extreme feelings of highs and lows, fighting through a damn war, of course he would have a better control of his feelings. When Isa extended his hand to feel Lea’s chest, he would notice the skip, and those now clear cheeks got a tinge of red to them. This was something Isa wished he could photograph in order to remember Lea did not hate him - in fact, he loved him enough to bring him here. Isa at first thought it was a trick, or would be a one time thing in order to hash out everything that they were supposed to be to each other. Not that much talking was done, with little complaint from either of them. “Next time, we will.” Lea would say.

It was ‘next time’ again, and Isa had his back against the door, seeing Lea’s pointed grin, and green eyes that almost seemed to glow. “You’re ridiculous,” Isa teased, which cracked through the redhead’s expression, followed by his hearty laugh.

Slender fingers reached up to cover his face, Lea shaking his head as he tried to stifle it down. “I’m trying to turn you on and you think it’s ridiculous? Give me a break Isa.”

“Why give you a break when I could give you something else?” Now he felt like he was the one being cheesy, it tasted bitter on his tongue but it made Lea’s expression grow surprised, along with a blush of pink. So Isa would take it and run with it.

Now that he was not in the Black Coat, Isa could not pull him in by the chain like he would as a Nobody, instead he was once again able to grip the fabric of his scarf and pull him in close, using the momentum to turn them around and have Lea be the one against the door and stuck in the middle. “What, you want to give me a broken door?” Lea teased with laughter, something Isa would have thought at an earlier time was out of nerves. That was not so much the case anymore.

“Something like that,” Isa spoke in a quieter tone, leaning in so his lips brushed ever so slightly against the redhead’s. He heard the gulp get swallowed down and to his surprise, Lea had nothing to say back to that. Instead he would steal the kiss, which Isa promptly returned. It was the spark in this movement, and neither man had a plan on extinguishing it any time soon.

The kiss grew from short little things, to ones that were harder pressed and long lasting, until their lips parted and their tongues moved against each other in the same way their hands wandered over their bodies.

By now it was not a mystery as to how they physically felt under each other’s fingertips, but the emotions that seemed to come with it left Isa feeling breathless while also being suckerpunched. Not a nice comparison if written on paper, but it just made him want Lea more, and to revel in the fact he was feeling, truly feeling more than darker, sinister emotions that he had lived within for so long against the redhead.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and instead Isa would move his hands to push up the edges of Lea’s shirt while Lea’s hands were up and around Isa’s neck and taking fistfuls of blue hair, twisting it around his fingers.

To have the rich blue back was something both of them were grateful for, so Isa did not mind whenever Lea gave too hard tugs, or took too much for Isa to actually be able to move. Right now, he was taking just enough to make Isa’s head tilt so that the redhead could break the kiss of their lips to kiss along his jaw, slowly inching up to his ear to whisper “Do you live to arouse me?” he almost purred, sending ripples down Isa’s neck to his core.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” he spoke with a breathless tone, more preoccupied with touching Lea’s stomach before actually pulling his shirt up. Lea’s arms went up accordingly, giving Isa enough room to get it up over Lea’s head, but stopped before it was fully off of him. “But, it would be a good thing to live for.” Isa’s hand bunched up Lea’s shirt to stop Lea from pulling it further, backing up and leading Lea to the bed as if he was shackled.

Once close enough to the bed, Isa helped Lea get upon it before he began to strip himself. There was no show about it, but he could feel those green eyes staring at him, barely even blinking. Or maybe Isa was just being conceited in how he himself was watching Lea. His red hair was sprawled against the pillow, his chest rising and falling.

Despite having seen each other many times, Isa still took a long moment to look at him. Thin but not as lanky as he used to be, defined abs and athletic arms - that was perhaps the biggest difference. Isa was used to seeing him where he just had his chakrams. His Keyblade called for different muscles to be used. He was closer to Isa’s own body frame now. It looked better on the redhead, Isa thought.

Stripped of his shirts and pants being kicked away, Isa climbed on top of him. He reached up and caressed his cheek again. He found it easier to be tender, and in these moments he was thankful for it, despite making him feel like he would get too emotional and cry --- as the days went on that was less likely. Lea never judged him for it, and Isa found it oddly comforting when Lea would cry himself.

Maybe that was one of the reasons they were able to enter such vulnerable and emotional situation nowadays. Of course they had their problems and trying to repair what they could but this, _this_ kept happening. It was not just out of familiarity or bodily need. Desire and lustful were the two words Isa could think of. He wanted to ask Lea about it but every time he went to his throat felt tight.

Lea was not that open either - he would try to be. Lea knew there was a lot he himself had to make up for, so it was not all on Isa. Most of it actually went to a certain bald gremlin who would go unnamed in these moments of togetherness. But they had a certain level of accountability. At least now they were together, and Lea knew this was Isa. Even if he was not exactly how he was… Who he is, is now what mattered.

And right now he is who Lea wanted to see, wanted to feel. So he wiggled under him almost impatiently.

Isa squeezed his legs against the redhead’s thighs, and gave another kiss to his lips. But he would not let it last yet, he liked the way in which Lea huffed.

“Can you get my pants off before you get too comfortable?” he tried to sound teasing, but Lea did not quite have it in him, he was a little too focused on how Isa’s hair was falling and framing his face, and limiting Lea’s field of view. He had no reason to try and see passed it, looking down at his chest to his stomach before leaning up to take another kiss from him.

Isa returned it, before speaking in a lower tone “For you, anything.”

It caused Lea’s breath to catch, which was not helped as the little blue-bird ran his fingers down Lea’s ribs, his stomach, and hooked around the hem of his pants. His lips followed his fingers, giving affection to the different crooks of Lea’s body, and the scars that years of training and Heartless hunting. The noise it prompted Lea to make was like that of a shudder.

There was relief by the time the both of them were just in their undergarments. It still felt restrictive as Isa moved back so he could grind against the man below, causing a union of gasps and sucked in hisses. Neither could deny their arousals with half hard cocks becoming clearly defined. Isa rolled his hips again before he reached to grip his makeshift cuffs and kept him down despite half-attempted wiggles of resistance.

“Keep still,” he spoke in that quiet tone, with Lea giving him a slightly raised brow. It was not often he would really be commanding enough to make Lea keep still. From their history Lea would think Isa enjoyed his more lively retaliations. Which was true, in most cases.

“Aye, aye,” Lea tried to move his hand in a salute with little success. It came across anyway.

“What a dork,” Isa could not help but chuckle fondly at the thought, shaking his head before the larger of the two began to lay open mouth kisses to his skin. With the majority of his clothing gone, Isa had a lot to work with.

For a brief moment, that chuckle was got Lea’s attention. His cheeks grew warm; he had missed hearing his best friend laugh more than he thought he would. The first time he heard it Lea thought his heart would burst from his chest.

Isa’s mouth became busy fairly quickly, making Lea’s thoughts come up short. His arms for the moment stayed above both of their heads, his lips giving small kisses down Lea’s throat, which became readily given as Lea tilted his head back, mumbling encouragement until gasping loudly at the use of Isa’s teeth.

He would never bite enough to really hurt his partner, but that did not stop him from using his teeth to some effect. Between kisses, bites and sucks Isa would use them in attempt to make Lea writhe beneath him, before giving a plea.

Even if he wanted to move, how Isa was pressing his weight down made it so that Lea could not move much beyond lifting his legs or struggling against his binding. His eyes squeezed shut as Isa’s tongue licked down his collarbone before giving a soft kiss.

Teal eyes stayed fixed on the bits of Lea’s face he could see as he inched around to his shoulder, kissing along the formed muscle, the strained bicep easy to follow as he lifted a little off Lea’s lap to kiss to the crook of his elbow. A playful nip was given, before he started to kiss back down to the center of his chest, then his Adam’s apple.

Lea hummed in encouragement, tilting his head to the side for the sake of giving up his skin again, believing Isa was going to mirror his treatment. As he peaked open his eye he was pleased to see that was the case. “C’mon Isa,” he purred, prompting Isa to momentarily pause. But it did not stop him for a second later he wanted to go around the muscle of his pec muscle on that side of his body.

“C’mon, what?” Isa asked as he positioned himself to breathe against his nipple, his left hand coming down so he could roll the adjacent one between his index and middle finger as he teasingly licked the other.

The redhead sucked in another breath, pushing his chest out for Isa to push down against in denial. “That--” he huffed, trying to keep from laughing. Even if he had emotions for longer, things like laughter could come bubbling up when given the opportunity. Lea was soon to forget that as Isa wrapped his lips around it and gave a rather gentle suck in comparison to how he had treated the side of Lea’s neck.

With little nips between rotations of his tongue, and twisting of his other caused him to tremble. Lea could feel his waistband growing tight and he tried to wiggle to get some contact - which Isa kept just out of reach, lifting himself when Lea began to move, much to their dismay (it would be no fun if things ended quickly).

The air felt cold as Isa moved to Lea’s right, giving almost identical treatment. As his fingers teased the now harden nipple, Lea whined.

“Too much?” Isa asked as he took his mouth off, watching him in concern. While he could read Lea rather well when it came to turn ons and kinks, there were times that he became too focused in the act of teasing and arousing that he tipped closer to the side of discomfort. He felt relief as Lea shook his head.

“Keep going, don’t make me wait forever~.”

Again, Isa let himself give another laugh. It was short, and he flicked his tongue in retaliation. “You really shouldn’t mock someone on top of you.”

“Awe, get the stick out of your butt.”

“And what, put it in yours?” Without waiting for an answer, both his hands came down to lightly pinch both of his nipples.

In most cases such banter might have ruined the moment, but the way Lea let his head roll back and breathe out a groan, Isa chose to keep going. They were in a fairly easy position. If he was to lower his hips Lea would find he was equally, if not more so, aroused from watching Lea’s reactions as well as getting to feel up his body.

Isa kept his fingers on his chest, and began to kiss the shape of his ribs, each bone brushed against getting a kiss, playful nips back and forth against those that were slightly raised. Despite his muscle gain, Isa could see at least one of his rib bones. Or he just remembered where it was. To make sure he did not tickle him he crawled backward enough that he had room to access Lea’s belly, giving firm kisses.

He did not want it to be ticklish so he was careful with where he placed them, distracting Lea as he played with his nipples, before promptly kissing along his hip toward his crotch. It made Lea try to open his legs - which Isa denied as he squeezed his legs to keep the redhead in place.

“Not yet.”

Lea huffed in frustration, but he was not about to try and whine about it considering he did not want to full out plead just yet. Even if it would probably help rile up Isa, he wanted to enjoy these hard kisses, along with the little flicks of his tongue as they neared his groin.

Finally giving his nipples a break, Isa would instead scratch down his front. He felt Lea push his hips up as a result. This time, he did not stop it, feeling him thrust up against him. For the moment anyway - he was busy making use of it. The way his muscles were tensing, and breathing picking up was delightful to see in itself.

Meanwhile for Lea he was more fascinated in watching from his bird’s eye view of Isa making use of the upper half of his being. Now low enough that he could dig his thumbs into Lea’s hip bones, Isa turned his head to kiss within his groin, making Lea move his hands around to bunch up the shirt to firmly grip _something_ , half tempted to try and wiggle it off so he could make use of his arms. He did feel like he was peacocking in a sense, and it was certainly drawing Isa in.

Still, he groaned in frustration, to which Isa answered with a kiss to his inner thigh, before giving a harder open mouthed suck. “Fuck!” he hissed out the curse as he squirmed, wanting to move his legs to open them wider.

For this, Isa lifted enough of his weight off so Lea could open them, and get them around Isa instead. Here he kept his legs open and if Isa was to look up he would see the very clear cock trying to get out of his waistband. The fabric left little to the imagination, even if it didn’t matter in the long run. Still Lea wanted it _off_. This was going from being arousing to being torturous. When that line crossed he wasn’t sure, but Isa was milking it.

Hooded eyes looked up as he lifted his head, clearly looking from his crotch before gazing at his face. Isa let his fingers move up teasingly ghost along his arousal, feeling the heat and pulse radiating from it.

“How can you stand this?” Lea asked before Isa could say anything himself. And he wasn’t wrong to question it.

Isa had been, for the most part, focusing on Lea’s pleasure. He knew that he was growing more and more uncomfortable, but he knew how to endure so to speak. And he was loving the way Lea was writhing around as his mouth came back down to kiss to his right knee as his hands felt up the straining muscles.

“I can’t,” he breathed, switching to the left leg to kiss, once again almost tenderly. “But that is part of the point, isn’t it?” he could tease more like: “ _You’re not begging for it yet_ ” or “ _You’re terrible at waiting._ ” but he did not have it in him to be mean like that. Not in this moment anyway. Again, this was becoming more difficult to think through. He had an idea in mind, with Lea growing restless.

“Point should be to fu--!! _Isa_!” his words were cut short, the name coming forth instead as Isa gave a series of harder sucks, nearing his groin once more, while his hands continued their journey down, feeling the back of his calves before moving about to free himself from his boxers.

Seeing this, Lea tilted his head as he watched, rolling his hips forward toward Isa’s face. No point in being subtle when his briefs were getting a clear stain from pre-cum. Bodily functions were happening no matter how long Isa was trying to draw it out.

“Alright, alright,” Isa shook his head as he smiled some - which made Lea’s cheeks grow warm. He was still getting used to seeing Isa give a range of expressions now that his scar was not as prominent or controlling of his face. So a laugh, and a smile, were a combination that made Lea feel weak.

Still, there was a sigh of relief as Isa finally pulled his boxers off. “Can I have my hands back now too?”

Isa gave no answer, just looking up at his partner before one of his hands shamelessly went around his dick, giving a slow, long stroke.

Lea could not help but moan, thrusting toward the hand. “Stop teasing,” he said it surprisingly firmly, now entirely open for Isa’s viewing pleasure. There were times that Isa thought Lea could be a lot more expressive - that was very much the case here and Isa did enjoy that now that he had the heart to enjoy it with every fibre of his being.

“As you wish,” His lips had begun to hover above Lea’s cock, only to pause - a final bit of teasing before he would get Lea prepped for the comings on. Prepping was never the most comfortable aspect of anal sex but Isa was trying to keep things going as comfortably as possible.

“Where are your condoms?” Isa asked to which Lea made a head nod toward the bedside table. Isa asked no questions, and instead leaned over to get them, also grabbing the lube when he saw it. They were going to need that otherwise no amount of preparation would make it comfortable.

Armed well, and trusting that Lea had done his own preparations before Isa’s arrival (he had) Isa re-positioned Lea’s legs to lift him and make a better angle to finger his ass. He opened one condom to go over two fingers for protection and lubrication, he inserted it slowly, watching Lea’s expression for signs of pain.

Mild discomfort came of course, but as he inched his fingers in and Lea remembered to breathe, his muscles were not as clenched as they could be. Green eyes tried to stay open to stay in contact with Isa’s teal ones (beautifully, beautifully teal) but it was hard as Isa was touching around to find the sensitive places to stretch him.

Isa wanted to think he knew Lea’s body well, but as he curled and scissored his fingers he felt his heart pounding as Lea’s mouth became agape and his breathing increased. Moans of encouragement quickly followed, and with his free hand he stroke him - properly this time. The precum acted as a good lubricant in itself so he was able to find ways to make a rhythm. Isa’s own dick was aching, but that just made him want to prep him thoroughly.

Curses streamed from his lips, bucking his hips up the best that he could like this as he also wanted to ride the fingers inching further down into his ass. Lea thought he could feel the knuckles but he was not about to ask Isa to tell him if he was knuckle deep.

As Lea’s breathing continued to raise, and he began to hungrily rock against his fingers to direct him to his prostate - which Isa was purposely trying to avoid. He was huffing, squirming as Isa leaned down to kiss up his happy trail

“Come _on_ Isa!” he let out a sharp moan, only to whine as Isa pulled his fingers out. It just made Lea feel as if he was about to tremble in anticipation, his weeping cock being a glimmering indicator that he was more than ready, wanting Isa to _hurry up_.

Isa was quick to get rid of the soiled condom to instead place one around his own erection. He could not help but gasp, feeling a sense of relief from the pressure. Neglecting himself had its effects, but that just made him ready to take Lea over the moon and back.

“Here,” Isa’s voice was surprisingly soft as he finally took Lea’s shirt off his arms. It made Lea almost conflicted; while he could move his arms, he was enjoying the sense of helplessly squirming.

Before he could say anything about it, Isa decided to manhandle him ever so slightly, in the form of flipping him over. Which Lea did not resist, instead he decided something rather on the spot.

Now on his knees, Lea stretched like a cat with his ass up in the air, while his arms reached out and grabbed the posts of the headboard. Lea then shook his ass, glancing back with a smirk and blown pupils.

Watching the movement of his muscles while applying a generous amount of lube to his hole, before doing the same to his dick - he could feel the pulsing veins, wanting to find relief. However, his attention wanted to remain on the redhead in front of him. He deserved all the pleasure.

It made Isa emotional, really. Despite everything, seeing him willingly open and needy, outright asking for him was warming his core. He could feel his ears burning as he rubbed up against the puckering ring.

“Lea…” One hand around his cock, and the other on Lea’s hip to keep them both steady, Isa leaned over so he could whisper in his ear as he began to enter Lea’s round ass. “You’re so tight,” he almost murmured it, groaning into his ear as he was surrounded by the heat, and the muscles starting to move aside for him.

“Isa~” Lea moaned as he tried to keep from tensing (with little success) Lea dug his fingers into the headboard. Once Isa was half inside of him, he felt enough to roll his ass, causing both of them to moan in unison.

Hand moving from his cock to grab the lube once more to do another generous coat as he pulled out to his head. He was slick enough that he could scratch his nails along Lea’s sides to distract him.

If this had been their first time, Lea would be surprised with what came next. But he had the delight of sudden hard, quick thrust and was ready to moan out encouragement. While Isa gave a great deal of build up, when they got to the meat of it, Isa was not so delicate in most instances.

Actually, that was more of Saix’s style: to manhandle and get them both to cum and fulfil what their bodies sought.

Both of them were in the dark about what the blue haired man might do. The thought and anticipation made Lea’s legs quake. He was just so full, and the pressure of Isa’s movements made his body rock. Lea even tried to amplify it by trying to move his hips against him and his thrusts.

The room was quickly filled with the sound of balls slapping against skin, quickened breath, pleading whimpers, curses and loud mantras of each other’s names. Isa’s pace went between fast and hard, or slow with rotations of his pelvis in search of the spot that would make Lea see stars.

Lea’s desire made him have a higher, sharper pitch at first, before growing a low tinge to it. “Nnn… Lower, move _down Isa_!” he huffed out a moan - he was sure Isa was trying to tease him and just graze near his prostate. Given Isa’s hands currently moving up to tease his tender nipples again, Lea had enough freedom to push his ass out.

Isa was ready to comply, he simply enjoyed the needy tone Lea took, and how his voice cracked. He inched his hands lower, rubbing his lower abdomen, and back to his hips. Lea was fully rocking.

Despite the way that his voice was going and how badly he wanted to feel the sweet and delicious wave of pleasure and emotion that came when _he_ came he internally adored and loved that Isa was himself enough to tease and flat out enjoy himself as they became one.

In the next moment Isa took a fistful of Lea’s slacking spikes, enough to make his head get pulled back and the former Diviner could kiss the shell of his ear. “You still feel so amazing…” As he caught the other man’s eye he tugged his lips into a smile.

The sight of a genuine smile on Isa’s face once more was always something that made Lea feel nothing short of joyful. Not that he could speak coherent enough to say something witty in turn. Instead he would freely moan, growing louder as Isa gave another slow roll of his hips.

There were whines of protest as Isa’s movements seemed to stop entirely. Isa himself groaned, shifting his legs so that he could lift himself to change his angling, giving another slow thrust, which Lea immediately moaned in response, bunching up the sheets in front of him so he could bite it down and muffle himself with so it would not resonate _too_ loudly.

Comfortable and certain that he was much closer to Lea’s prostate, Isa tried his best to keep from going into a steady rhythm, instead he was being sporadic and thrusting at various speeds from slow, to fast, as he slapped against Lea’s ass. He managed to grab the lube bottle to re-lubricate now that he knew where he was going that he could focus accurately.

Growing captivated by Lea’s muffled moaning, Isa wanted to serve his arousal to its release. One hand rubbed Lea’s ass before gripping it with pressed in nails and the other wrapped around his pulsing dick and stroked from head to base.

As Lea’s panting increased and his voice crack that resulted in long breathless gasps, Lea’s ass tightening around Isa as he started to cum, shooting out toward his stomach and smearing on the sheets below them. Isa did not last much longer either, tipped over the edge as he tried to help Lea ride out his orgasm.

The heat that quickly filled his ass made Lea cry out at a higher pitch, his eyes wanting to roll back as the shockwaves rippled through him and he kept pushing back, pleadingly saying Isa’s name amongst another stream of curses.

The rush came to him almost immediately. He was sure that Lea could feel it too, because this was a part of sex he had missed. The emotions that rushed his system could make him feel overwhelmed. Isa had to release Lea’s hip so he could quickly wipe under his eyes, and inhale deeply to stop his shaking.

His heart was beating rapidly, endorphins flooding passed the blissful tears, and that warm, comforting feeling made him want to pull out and just hold him. That sort of thing still felt strange, having been so touched starved that the first time Lea even looked at him fondly he was weak in the knees. He just wanted to be close to him, and Lea so far indulged him.

As he regained the majority of his composure, Isa began to slow as the pair grew flaccid, Isa once again leaned over. He gave soft kisses to his shoulder blades, working his way once again up to Lea’s ear to breathe:

“For the record… This is a far more intoxicating moment with you to live for.”


End file.
